1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an encryption method and the like for encrypting electronic data by splitting the electronic data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The necessity of safely retaining and managing electronic information has been increasing in recent years. Particularly in cloud computing or the like, where diverse services are provided from servers via networks, leakage of information sent out on the networks, etc. may easily occur. Various techniques are suggested so as to prevent such leakage of information (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-193612).
A known technique to prevent information from leaking out is a secret sharing scheme (threshold secret sharing scheme), by which secret data including important information is distributed to be n pieces of distributed data and the secret data can be decoded (reconstructed) only when k, which is a threshold, or more pieces of the n pieces of distributed data are collected.
In a secret sharing scheme, generally, data is split uniformly regardless of the content of the data.